


Locked In

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Locked In, Love Confessions, Reader is Garcia's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: If Garcia has to listen to her sister gush about Dr. Spencer Reid one more time, she will loose it. Morgan is in the same boat. Until they come up with a plan to fix their problems.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Locked In

You waved shyly, willing your heart to slow down a little, “H-Hi Dr. Reid.”

“Spencer.” he corrected you, a shy smile on his face, “We’re the same age, Y/N.”

“Spencer.” you felt your cheeks heat up as his name rolled off your tongue.

You and Spencer continued your awkward pining contest.

Meanwhile, the FBI tech analyst was mentally screaming.

You two had so much in common and you clearly liked each other! How could two of the smartest people she knew be so damn stupid!?

Garcia sighed and stood up, “If you excuse me, I’ll be right back.”

She slipped out of the room, not that either of you would really notice.

She let out a huff of annoyance as she entered the break room.

“Woah, mama. What’s got you so tense?” Morgan asked, looking up for his lunch.

“Y/N stopped by to visit and Spencer just walked in.” she explained and took the seat next to him.

Morgan chuckled, “Had to get out of there?”

“Yes!” she cried out, “They clearly like each other, but they can’t see it.”

He nodded, “Pretty Boy talks about your little sister all the time.”

“She talks about him too! I just don’t know how to make it anymore obvious to them.” Garcia gestured wildly with her hands.

“I’m sure they’ll figure it out.” Morgan rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

“If I have to sit in my office as they blush and stutter around each other one more time, I swear I’ll lose it!”

“Are they in there now?” Morgan raised an eyebrow.

Garcia nodded, “I just left them in there. Why?”

“I think I have a plan.” the profiler smirked before standing up, his friend following behind him.

~*~*~*~*~

“I should probably go check on Penny.” you smiled politely before going to the door.

“Right, right.” Spencer nodded before stepping out of your way.

You tried to turn the knob and it wouldn’t move, “What the…”

You tried again to be sure, but nothing.

“It’s locked.” you admitted in defeat.

“That’s not right.” Spencer tilted his head before trying as well. Again, the door refused to budge.

Spencer then knocked on the door loudly, “Garcia? I think you locked the door! Garcia!”

Instead of a response, two notes slid under the door.

“That’s Morgan’s handwriting.” Spencer picked one up.

“That’s Penny’s.”

_ ‘Sorry kid, but if I have to listen to you gush about Y/N’s taste in literature or god knows what else, I just might smack you. Talk to her. -Morgan.’ _

_ ‘Sis, I cannot handle you and Boy Wonder making puppy eyes at each other in my office. The awkwardness throws off the happy vibe I’m trying to create in there. Talk to him. -Penny’ _

Your cheeks flushed as you read the letter, quickly crumpling it. You looked up and Spencer and saw a slight blush on his cheeks as well.

“What does yours say?” you asked, your voice almost squeaking.

“They won’t let us out until we talk.” he sighed.

“No we won’t!” Garcia called through the door. 

“Now, Baby Girl and I are going out for lunch.” Morgan chuckled. You heard their footsteps as they left you two alone. 

You sighed before sitting on the floor, knowing this could take a while. Spencer followed your lead, but sat across from you, your bodies directly facing each other.

“Let’s talk.” you looked at your hands, “Even though I’m not really sure what they expect to get from this.” 

“I think I do.” Spencer sighed. Time to make a fool of himself, “Morgan is annoyed that I talk about you a lot.”

“You do?” you asked, a blush coming to your cheeks. 

Spencer nodded, nervousness filled his voice, “He thinks I should tell you how I feel about you.” 

You smiled shyly, “Garcia thinks the same thing.” 

Spencer’s eyes widened as he looked at you closely, searching your face for any source of deception. 

“How do you feel?” he asked cautiously, not wanting to get his hopes up. 

_ It’s now or never.  _

You took a deep breath to calm your nerves before finally letting it out, “That I like you. Like,  _ like-like  _ you. A lot-lot.” you smiled at your own joke. 

Spencer stared at you in disbelief. 

“If you don’t feel the same it’s fi-” your words were cut off by Spencer’s lips on yours. His hands enveloped your cheeks as he poured his passion into the kiss. You kissed back as soon as you realized what was happening. The kiss was breathtaking. Both metaphorically and physically. It wasn’t long before you needed to pull back to breath.

“I like-like you a lot-lot too.” Spencer breathed out with a laugh. 

You grinned, “I’m glad to hear that, Dr. Reid.” 

Spencer returned your grin before leaning in again. 

~*~*~*~*~

“It’s been an hour. They must have talked it out by now.” Garcia walked back towards her office, with Morgan behind her. 

“Alright, alright.” the agent chuckled, leaning against the wall as Garcia unlocked the door. 

She opened the door to a surprising sight. 

You and Spencer passionately kissing in the middle of Garcia’s office. 

“Not in my batcave!” the blonde exclaimed as Morgan burst out laughing. 

You and Spencer suddenly pulled away from one another, embarrassed to have gotten caught. 

“Damn, Pretty Boy. It’s barely been an hour.” Morgan laughed louder. 

You and Spencer looked at each other and shrugged. 

“In our defense, we talked things out within five minutes.” you began to explain. 

“And there was nothing else to do for the remain 55 minutes.” Spencer finished. 

“While I am very happy that this has finally happened, I would prefer that it stop happening in my office.” Garcia shooed you both out of the room. 

You look up at Spencer, your cheeks still pink. 

“Well… want to go get some lunch?” Spencer offered you his hand, his cheeks also a little rosy. 

“Sounds perfect.” you grinned, taking his hand. 

Maybe getting locked up together wasn’t so bad. 


End file.
